Soulmates
by MiracleTrain
Summary: Ou quand Van réussit enfin a oublier Hitomi.Résumer pourri, mais histoire a lire. :


Soulmates.

_« Avancer. Oublier le passé. »_

Van Fanel soupira enfin. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit pour pouvoir enfin respirer. Il allait fêter sa majorité, c'est-à-dire ses vingt-et-un ans, dans moins d'une semaine et plus le Jour-J approchait, plus on « l'agressait ». C'était devenu insupportable, surtout que ça sera ce jour-là qu'elle découvrira enfin sa future fiancée. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un jour, Hitomi reviendrait, qu'ils se marieraient et tout ce qu'il allait avec. Mais ça n'arriva pas et le jeune Roi du se plier aux exigences du Conseil, cependant, il savait qu'elle lui manquait car il a découvert petit à petit qu'ils pouvaient ressentir simultanément leurs propres sentiments, ils étaient en quelque sorte « lié » par un fil invisible et éternel. Cependant, ils ne peuvent pas lire dans les pensées et donc Hitomi ne sait pas que son Roi se mariera bientôt. La majorité des princesses étaient hautaines et égoïstes selon lui et Van se préparait déjà à détester sa future épouse…Non, future génitrice.

Le temps avait passé et Van était devenu un beau jeune homme, dont il était désormais facile de tomber amoureux. Quelques mèches rebelles jouaient quotidiennement avec le vent et ses prunelles rubis étaient hypnotisantes, fascinantes ou effrayantes quand il était en colère. Cependant, il n'a jamais usé de son charme auprès des dames, tout ça à cause de sa chère Hitomi. D'ailleurs, il a peur de sa réaction quand elle le saura… Mais peut-être même qu'elle fréquente un homme… Peut être même qu'elle l'a oubliée. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête pour chasser ses pensées abjectes et insensées. Concernant Merle, elle a enfin décidée de voler de ses propres ailes et a quitté le château en laissant un mot à Van pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle a été enlevée. Elle avait décidé de parcourir Gaia pour découvrir de nouvelles cultures, d'ailleurs en voyageant, elle a rencontré un type comme elle qui la rend heureuse. Ils vivent actuellement dans un archipel, une ile qui se situe au Sud-ouest de ce monde et il devrait le rencontrer pendant son anniversaire.

« Maitre Van ? Maitre Van ! » Hurlaient littéralement plusieurs servantes à propos de la réception.

A force, Van allait devenir dépressif.

_« Avenir. Futur incertain. »_

Dans un royaume éloigné, une jeune fille aux yeux d'ors et aux cheveux d'argents regardait le soleil couchant se déteindre, depuis son balcon. Elle n'envisageait pas l'avenir en dehors de son royaume et depuis que son père, le roi d'Irina lui avait dit qu'elle allait se marier avec le puissant roi de Fanelia, elle avait imaginé divers scénarios. C'est vrai que Van Fanel était connu pour avoir vaincu les Zaibachers avec l'aide de la fille de la lune des Illusions et, même si elle ne les connait pas, elle savait qu'un certain lien, amoureux surement, les lier. Ce mariage était juste diplomatique et son père n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle était une chanceuse car plusieurs princesses auraient voulu être à sa place.

« Je ne veux pas me marier. » Soupira-t-elle.

Du haut de ses vingt ans, elle possédait une beauté « douce », héritée de sa mère, en plus de la couleur insolite de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il ne lui manquerait plus que les ailes pour qu'on la prenne pour une déesse. La noblesse, la douceur et la fierté qui se dégagent de ses traits impressionnes et attires, de ce fait, elle a eu de nombreux prétendants. Cependant, son caractère est assez abstraits et changeant, surtout depuis la mort de sa merveilleuse mère qui a fait battre le cœur de milliers d'hommes et qui n'a battu que pour son époux. Sa mère, une simple villageoise à la beauté envoutante et enchanteresse qui a réussit à faire fondre la barrière du cœur de l'héritier froid et hautain du Royaume d'Irina. Si sa mère était encore en vie, elle aurait surement voulu qu'elle se marie par amour. L'amour ou le coup de foudre, elle en entendait parler tout le temps et ça ne lui est jamais arrivé, par contre pour son grand-frère, oui. Il s'était marié il a deux ans et son épouse, qui a un caractère de merde mais un cœur tendre, est enceinte de huit mois. Tomber amoureuse, se marier, fonder une famille… Et régner. La jeune fille soupira puis quitta son balcon et se déshabilla complètement avant d'aller dans son lit et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger. Elle s'appelait Shion Kanon D'Irina et elle est la fille du Roi le plus puissant, et donc influent, du Sud de Gaia.

_«Ton sourire, le plus magnifique de tous. »_

Et le Jour-J arriva enfin au Royaume de Fanelia et toutes les rues étaient illuminées de mille et une lanternes pour fêter la majorité de leur souverain bien-aimé. Tout les amis proches de Van étaient venus pour fêter son anniversaire ainsi que de nombreuses personnalités politiques et les quelques princesses pour voir qui est cette fille qui va devenir la future Reine de Fanélia. Cette nouvelle avait fait un vrai tapage car tout le monde savait que le Roi de Fanélia était éprise de la belle Hitomi.

« N'oublie pas de sourire, Shion. Un sourire ne fera que t'embellir à nouveau. » Recommanda fermement un grand jeune homme avant de se tourner vers son épouse.

Shion ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

« C'est déprimant. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Aujourd'hui, son destin allait changer. Et elle stressait, elle stressait à mort. Elle détestait le faire mais c'est certain, elle sera obliger de sourire et apparemment elle y arrivait donc elle s'en fichait un peu. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient quitté leur chambre d'hôtes pour aller rejoindre tout les invités, dont leur père, tandis qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort. Et cette robe ! Je ne vous en parle pas. Certes, elle était belle, très belle mais Shion détestait les robes trop volumineuses et lourde. La robe en question était une robe bustier blanche qui met en valeur ses formes, quelque peu volumineuse, ses cheveux argentés étaient coiffés sous forme de chignon tout en laissant quelques mèches tombaient et sa frange pour mettre en valeur ses yeux dorés, rarissime et magique. Son cœur battait très fort, jusqu'à ce que sa belle-sœur l'étreigna tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on sera toujours là avec toi. » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Shion avec un petit air maternel.

« Parce qu'on t'aime. » Ajouta son grand-frère, souriant légèrement.

C'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait envie de pleurer.

_« Fragrance. Ephémère condensation. »_

Plus loin, Van profitait pleinement de sa soirée sans trop se soucier de sa future fiancée vu qu'elle ne s'était pas encore fiancée.

« Bon arrêtons de parler du futur et parlons plutôt de toi, Van ! » S'exclama Allen, de bonne humeur.

« Quoi ? » S'offusqua Van pour rire.

« Parlons de ta fiancée ! »

Gros blanc général.

« Allen ! » Cria Merle, menaçante. « Toujours à gâcher tout ! »

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas rencontrée ? » Demande Allen, ignorant les propos de Merle.

« Non. »

« Pauvre Hitomi, quand elle le saura… C'est comme si tu l'avais trahie. » Ajouta Mirana.

Gros blanc.

« Mon beau-fils ! » Cria une voix dans la foule, surprenant tout le monde.

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent un homme assez âgé mais imposant.

« Votre Majesté ! » Ajouta Van, tout en cachant sa mauvaise humeur soudaine.

Les autres le saluèrent puis les laissèrent tout seul.

« Vous avez pu rencontrer ma fille ? » Demanda enfin le Roi D'Irina.

« Je n'ai pas pu avoir cette honneur. » Répondit poliment Van.

« Très bien… Je vous laisse donc. »

Van le laissa filer et décida d'aller dans le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air.

« Van Fanel, n'est ce pas ? » Interrogeai une voix dans la pénombre.

Il se retourna aussitôt et sursauta. Une apparition divine ? Non…

« Oui et vous êtes ? » Réussit-il à demanda.

« Quelqu'un. » Ajouta la voix avant de s'avancer pour qu'il puisse mieux la voir. Des cheveux argentés, des yeux dorés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, un ange.

« Quelqu'un ? »

« Quelqu'un. »

Van se surprit à rire bêtement tandis que la jeune fille le fixait intensément, son cœur battait très fort, pourquoi ? Elle s'appuie sur la rambarde du balcon tout en le dévisageant. Il était très très beau gosse.

« Bonne anniversaire. » Ajouta plus doucement la jeune fille.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il, le rouge aux joues. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait un tel effet.

La jeune fille du s'apercevoir qu'il rosissait puis se mit à rire doucement avant de commencer à parler.

« Il parait que vous allez rencontrer votre fiancée aujourd'hui… Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous pensez qu'elle est comment ? »

« Honnêtement… Je l'imagine égoïste, hautaine, froide… »

« Vous avez peur pour Hitomi ? » Coupa-t-elle.

« Comment… Et bien oui, cette femme ne la remplacera jamais. » Répondit-il après avoir réfléchit.

« Très bien. » Murmura-t-elle avant de le quitter subitement.

« Eh ! » Dit-il, surpris de la voir partir aussi rapidement.

Et puis plus rien. Un ruban blanc était tombé lors de la fuite précipitée de la jeune fille. Il l'agrippa discrètement, et le posa sur la paume de sa main. Et cette fragrance… L'odeur d'un lys. Il quitta le balcon, espérant revoir la jeune fille pour lui rendre son ruban et connaitre son identité. Tout au fond, son cœur s'affolait, et la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était quand il avait étreigné sa chère Hitomi avant de la revoir partir sur sa planète d'origine. Il en profita cependant pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la Terre, nostalgique puis plongea dans la salle, noir de monde.

_« Te détester, c'est vivre. »_

« Il me déteste ! Il me déteste ! Il me déteste ! » Criait littéralement Shion.

Shion s'était affalée discrètement dans une allée sombre en dehors de la salle, elle pleurait presque, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle pour quelqu'un qu'elle allait surement détester ? Pourquoi ? Elle tapotait inconsciemment le mur, quelques larmes coulèrent brusquement. Des larmes de rage. Sa haine se déferlait à travers ses larmes. Elle effaça toute trace de pleurs car à un mouchoir en soie puis, fière et froide, un léger sourire inclus, elle se redressa. Elle n'allait pas laisser faire ce roi de pacotille, elle, la fille du Roi d'Irina. Elle marcha avec grâce et noblesse le long du couloir et vit son père près de la porte, discutant avec un homme de son âge. Le visage de son père s'illumina littéralement quand il vit sa fille chérie, dont il vante sans cesse la beauté.

« Ma fille ! Viens, viens que je te présente ! » Déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Père. » Salua Shion, avant de rediriger son regard vers l'inconnu.

« Shion, je te présente Sa Majesté, le Roi d'Astria. »

« Majesté. » Salua à nouveau Shion, en faisant une révérence tandis que le vieux roi lui fit un baisemain dont elle pouvait se passer.

« Je vois que tu n'exagérais pas quand tu vantais ta fille, mon ami. Fanélia aura de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle Reine. » Complimenta le vieux Roi de Fanélia, après avoir observé Shion.

Shion s'apprêtait à le remercier qu'un coup de trompette arrêta le brouhaha infernal de la salle des fêtes. Son père lui tendit son bras.

« Shion, il est l'heure qu'on te présente au Roi de Fanélia. » Dit-il avant de se retourner vers son « ami ». « Très cher, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt pour discuter à nouveau. » Ajouta son père au Roi d'Astria, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

Il approuva puis laissa le père et la fille bravait la foule et montait sur l'estrade. Et d'après le regard de Van, il était vraiment choqué. C'était elle, c'était elle sa future épouse. Cependant, la jeune princesse ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant, le Roi de Fanélia Van Slanzar de Fanel et la Princesse Shion Kanon d'Irina sont désormais fiancés ! » Criait littéralement une voix inconnue.

Des applaudissements retentirent en écho dans l'immense pièce, ainsi que quelques exclamations devant la jeune princesse, encore inconnue car elle n'allait que très rarement à des fêtes royales. Et les festivités reprirent tandis que les acteurs principaux de la soirée quittèrent l'estrade, Van rejoignit ses amis en gardant un œil à Shion, celle-ci rejoignait son frère et sa belle-sœur dans un coin reculé et discret pour qu'elle puisse éclater en sanglot, silencieusement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se marier avec lui, un batard de bourreau de cœur. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Après tout, c'est le destin d'une princesse d'épouser un Roi et d'assurer la descendance. Au fond, Shion avait l'impression d'être qu'un objet, un objet sans cesse manipuler. Si seulement elle n'était pas née Princesse, si seulement elle n'était qu'une simple villageoise qui pouvait changer son destin et épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait… Elle renifla dédaigneusement dans les bras de ses amours. C'est vrai que son frère s'est marié avec la femme qu'il aimait, un putain de coup de chance, oui. Et elle aurait voulu l'avoir, cette chance… Dieu, si tu existes, aide-moi ! Shion ferma doucement les yeux et s'écroula, comme un château de carte.

« Shion ! » Entendit-elle hurler de chez son grand-frère avant de sombrer.

Sa vie était nulle. Sa destinée était nulle. Le suicide ? Elle l'avait déjà envisagée, oui mais à quoi bon, à part faire souffrir les personnes qu'elle aimait. Mère…

_« La vie n'est qu'une mélodie infini. »_

Shion posa délicatement ses doigts fins sur les touches du clavier, un sourire serein aux lèvres, elle soupira de plaisir. Une chose de bonne au moins dans sa cohabitation dans le château des Fanel. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que l'annonce concernant ses fiançailles a été faites. Cela fait une semaine que sa famille est rentrée dans leur pays, la laissant seule à Fanélia. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle a réussit à ne pas croiser une seule fois le Roi, volontairement et je pense qu'il le fait également. C'est ainsi que Shion commença à créer une succession d'accord, en quête d'inspiration. Le piano, elle a commencé à en jouer assez jeune, surtout grâce à sa mère, et puis on lui disait souvent qu'elle avait des doigts de musiciens alors elle en profite. Une berceuse. C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à jouer les premières notes de la berceuse qu'elle écoutait quotidiennement quand elle était petite, par nostalgie. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Ce n'était que lui… Son fichu fiancé. L'ignorant totalement, elle continua de jouer tandis que Van s'installa sur un fauteuil, son regard rubis vers la fenêtre. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencé à se rapprocher, sans un mot. Et puis un soir, Shion se mit à pleurer à la vue du pendentif que portait son fiancé, un souvenir de la femme de sa vie, oui, mais cette couleur… ça lui évoquait trop de souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait oublier… La tête plongeait dans ses bras, sur le clavier, elle pleurait silencieusement. Mère. Mère.

Pourquoi t'es-tu suicider ?

Shion se redressa brusquement, droit comme un i, la tête vers le ciel et ses yeux couverts par ses mains, ses larmes étaient devenues légèrement plus bruyantes. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvait dans les bras de son futur époux qu'elle détestait tant, cherchant à la calmer. Sur le canapé, elle put se calmer à cause de l'étreinte chaude de celui-ci. Il était si gentil…

« Pardon… Excusez-moi… » Murmura-t-elle avant de se redresser brusquement, honteuse.

« Tutoie-moi. Je déteste qu'on me vouvoie. » Coupa-t-il, embarrassé.

« Bien V-Van… »

Shion se retourna vers lui et affronta son regard rubis. Son cœur s'affola brusquement, son regard était franc, doux et… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, c'était trop embarrassant. Elle s'installa à ses côtés Et l'observa distraitement, c'est vrai qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un aussi beau garçon pour époux. Elle eut le temps de voir les joues de son fiancé rougir… Rougir ? Surprise, elle se demandait pourquoi il rougissait.

« Bon, vu qu'on va se marier et bien… » Murmura presque Van mais ferme.

Il approcha le visage de Shion, perplexe et scella ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha prise et vit Shion rougir subitement et s'approcha aussitôt de lui pour conclure un second baiser, plus violent, plus passionnée. C'est ainsi que Van se retrouva au-dessus de Shion l'embrassant passionnément et s'empressa de se débarrasser de la robe de sa future Reine, cependant, ils réussirent difficilement à se séparer avant que le jeune homme enlève le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme. Silence, essoufflement. Par reflexe, Shion protégea sa poitrine tandis que Van, presque confus d'avoir perdu les pédales se confondaient en excuse. Cependant, Van arrêta de parler quand il entendit des mots qu'il aurait cru plus ne jamais entendre.

« P-Pourquoi, mon cœur bat si fort… Pourquoi…j'ai aimé ton baiser… POURQUOI J'AI AIME QUE TU ME DESHABILLES ? » Paniquait Shion, alors que quelques larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

Van fixait sa future femme, comment ? Ses paroles… Troublé, il la prit dans ses bras, malgré qu'elle soit encore en sous-vêtement. Lui aussi, il avait eu les mêmes sentiments. Ils se complétaient…

_« On appelle ça des âmes-sœurs, Van-sama ! » Déclara Merle, le sourire aux lèvres._

Ses mots…

« Je t'aime… » Murmura, avec une voix tremblante, Shion. « Depuis que je t'ai vu, rien ne va plus. Je suis heureuse quand tu m'écoutes jouer, je suis heureuse quand je t'entends parler avec cette voix si chaude, si sereine et… » Elle hésita un instant. « Je suis jalouse quand tu regardes la Lune des Illusions. »

« Je t'aime. » Répondit-il simplement, tout en se déshabillant complètement ainsi que Shion.

Et deux anges s'unirent avec comme témoin, un simple piano à queue.

_« Faire face. Ne jamais t'abandonner. »_

Quelques semaines avaient passé et tout le monde voyait ce couple comme heureux. A l'arrière du château s'étendait une vaste prairie où mille et une couleurs s'épanouissaient en parfaite harmonie.

« J'aime tes ailes, Van. » Murmura Shion, dans les bras de son fiancé.

Van caressait les cheveux argentés de son ange tandis qu'elle jouait avec le pendentif que lui avait précédemment offert Van.

« Tu es vraiment sûre Van… ? » Redemandait une énième-fois Shion, mal-à-l'aise.

Van acquiesça en soupirant. Mais pourtant, grâce à Shion, il a réussit à tourner la page et à oublier sa douloureuse idylle pour se tourner vers une nouvelle. Jour après jour, il était ébloui par la beauté de sa chère fiancée, jour après jour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il la voit, c'était comme respirer. Vivre. Et puis son sourire, si éblouissant, si innocent… Ses yeux dorés ensorcelants, ses longs cheveux argentés et ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait... Tous les ingrédients étaient là pour séduire le farouche roi de Fanélia.

« Très bien. » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son futur époux avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes pour un langoureux et sensuel baiser.

A la fin des films, la scène finale représentait toujours les deux amants s'embrassaient pour conclure la fin de leurs nombreuses épreuves parcourus pour être enfin ensemble, mais là, quelque chose cochait. Qui aurait cru qu'une colonne de lumière s'abbatirait en douce, au dos de Van ? Qui aurait cru que trop occuper par leurs sulfureuses embrassades, aucun des deux amants ne s'en serait aperçu ? Qui aurait cru que la fille de la Lune des Illusions les regarderaient s'embrasser, toute pâle et choquée ? Qui aurait cru que Shion le remarquerait sans s'en rendre compte et pousserait un petit cri de surprise ? Qui aurait cru qu'Hitomi Kanzaki fondrait en larmes devant cette scène ? Personne. Van Fanel se retourna vivement et la vit, cette femme qui avait hantée ses nuits autrefois. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui avaient poussé avec le temps flottaient dans l'air.

« H-Hitomi ? » Murmura Van, incrédule.

Non ? Il n'y avait aucune joie dans sa voix. Après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour l'oublier, la jeune femme avait réapparu subitement. Celle-ci ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir l'homme de ses rêves avec une autre femme, et en train de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, à genoux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il, froidement, devant une Hitomi en larmes.

La main dans celle de Van, Shion fixait étrangement Hitomi. Elle avait peur. Peur de perdre sa moitié. Peur d'être rejeter. Cependant, elle avait pitié, pitié de cette fille qui pleurait devant son Roi. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle se rapprocha d'Hitomi et l'étreignait.

« Ne pleurez pas. Ne pleurez pas. » Chuchotait Shion, avant de se faire automatiquement rejeter par terre.

« Shion ! » S'exclama Van puis s'approcha d'elle.

« Je ne veux pas…de votre pitié. » Murmura Hitomi, d'une voix tremblante, froide ?

Shion se retourna vers sa moitié, l'embrassa rapidement.

« Van, va-t-en. » Sentait qu'il allait répliquer, elle ajouta. « S'il te plait. »

Et il s'éloigna des deux filles pour les laisser. Par reflexe, elle se présenta.

« Je m'appelle Shion. » Elle hésita un instant. « Et tu es Hitomi Kanzaki, la fille de la Lune des Illusions. »

Hitomi sécha ses larmes et fixa Shion.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda Shion.

« O-Oui… » Murmura Hitomi, presque froidement.

« Moi aussi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a combattu les Zaibacher ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a souffert ! Ce n'est pas toi que Van a aimé en premier ! » Criait presque Hitomi. « Alors pourquoi….Pourquoi me fait-il ça… ? »

« Quel égoïsme… » Siffla Shion.

Shion fut arrêté par une claque qui lui brûla la joue. Elle pâlit, cette fille…Elle osait. ..

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a souffert ! Toi qui es restée sagement dans ton château ! » Cria Hitomi.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'égara et vit un pendentif au cou de la jeune Princesse. Son pendentif…

« Mon pendentif ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle recommença une nouvelle fois une nouvelle série de larmes.

Shion, elle ne bougea pas, encore choquée. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue meurtrie. Elle explosa.

« Ça suffit ! Tout ça, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! A cause de toi, il a souffert plusieurs années ! Plusieurs fois, il cauchemardait de toi ! Et quand j'ai enfin réussit à te faire disparaitre de son esprit, tu réapparais pour sauter sur lui… » Hurlait-elle sous le regard incrédule d'Hitomi.

Des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je veux qu'il soit heureux et tout ça a été réduit à néant par ta faute… Je veux le revoir sourire… Je veux le revoir rire… Je veux son bonheur… »

Hitomi regardait Shion pleurait, elle vit un ange égaré. Elle aimait vraiment Van, plus qu'elle. Elle devait également l'oublier, et refaire sa vie.

« Merci beaucoup. » Chuchota Hitomi.

Shion leva sa tête vers son interlocutrice et vit une petite lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles émeraude. Une pensée au ciel, elle retira son pendentif et le rendit à Hitomi.

« Il est à toi. » Murmura faiblement Shion, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

La haine et la tristesse avaient disparu pour faire place à l'espérance, malgré le fait que les deux jeunes filles soient quand même un peu jalouses. Leur visage était très proche. Un sourire, de nombreux regards et Hitomi l'embrassa après un petit moment d'hésitation. Un baiser qui changea tout.

« Adieu, Hitomi. »

« Adieu, Shion. »

Shion se surprit à chanter la berceuse de sa mère tout en regardant Hitomi foulait une dernière fois la terre Gaienne et disparaitre définitivement dans une ultime colonne de lumière. Elle se posa encore la question sur la nature de ce baiser. Ce baiser, c'était une simple promesse, sans plus.

_« Nous serons toujours ensemble. Parce que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. »_

Shion s'observait devant la glace, nue. Dans quelques heures elle serait Shion Mirage de Fanel et elle stressait. Tous les regards seraient posés sur elle et elle détestait ça, mais bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais au fond, elle était heureuse, elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle décida cependant de mettre ses sous-vêtements pour éviter d'embarrasser ses servantes.

« Votre Altesse ? Votre robe est prête ! » Criait presque Lysandre, sa servante, derrière la porte.

« Tu peux rentrer Lysandre. » Répondit plus calmement la future Reine.

La dénommée Lysandre pénétra dans la chambre de la Princesse, le rouge aux joues. Elle a toujours été très intimidée par l'allure de Shion, cependant sa « gentillesse » soudaine à cause de son contact avec Van l'avait transformé. Bref, à peine arriver, Lysandre l'aida à mettre sa robe, tandis que plusieurs autres femmes entrèrent pour s'occuper de sa coiffure et de son maquillage.

« C'est bientôt l'heure votre Altesse. »

« Très bien. » Répondit-elle, tout en essayant de rester calme.

Elle quitta sa chaise tandis que toutes les autres servantes quittèrent sa chambre pour la laisser seule un instant. Elle s'observa devant son miroir, tout en tripotant un objet sombre. Sa robe bustier était très belle et elle trainait de derrière, ainsi que son voile, mais c'était assez beau à voir. Un ange dans toute sa splendeur, soupirait presque Shion. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la surprenant.

« Grand-frère ! » Jubilait Shion, alors qu'elle sauta sur lui.

« Prête pour ton mariage ? » Demanda-t-il, fraternellement.

« Oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avant de prendre le bras proposé par son grand-frère et quitter le château d'un air solennel et noble. Le frère et la sœur provoquait des glapissements, des exclamations et des rougissements car ils étaient d'assez beau spécimen. La mélodie les guidait tout au long de l'immense avenue qui les mènerait devant l'autel, alors que toute la population les regardait. Après deux bonnes minutes de marche, Shion croisa enfin le regard de son futur époux, un sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir gravit les marches de l'autel, Shion se retrouva enfin face à son époux et rien qu'en le voyant de cet habit, elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Quand Van avait vu sa moitié approchée, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Un ange dans toute sa splendeur… Après que le prêtre commença à réciter plusieurs passages qui ne servent pas à grand-chose, le final arriva enfin.

« Hum… Van Slanzar de Fanel, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la Princesse Shion Kanon d'Irina et faire d'elle votre épouse, la Reine de ce Royaume et la mère de vos enfants ? »

« Je le veux. »

« Bien… Shion Kanon d'Irina, voulez-vous prendre pour époux le Roi Van Slanzar de Fanel et faire de lui votre époux, le Roi de ce Royaume et le père de vos enfants ? »

« Je le veux. »

Acclamations.

« Bien. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Et ils ne se firent pas prier qu'ils s'élancèrent à corps perdus et s'embrassèrent sous une pluie de pétale de rose et sous les acclamations et sifflements admiratifs de l'audience. Cette odeur de lys… Van était heureux. Shion était heureuse. Fanélia était heureuse.

Deux âmes-sœurs s'étaient réunis et ça pour l'éternité.


End file.
